The Daughter of White (The Lion King: Story of Evil)
The Daughter of White is the forth song in The Lion King: Story of Evil, and narrates the majority of Pindua’s life Song 'Pindua ' “I’m sorry for being alive.”, before I knew it that was my catchphrase Mine was a dull life of saying nothing but complaints Everyone in my village has beautiful green hair I’m left out, with white fur different from theirs A millennium tree secretly towers over the scenery deep in the forest When alone here, I make a wish to God To carry on living in isolation, that’s very lonely Anyone would be fine, I want someone to become my friend I met her, near the millennium tree She had collapsed and I saved her, that was the beginning Before I knew it the two of us were getting along well But just about everything between me and her was different She had green fur more beautiful than anyone in the village With her kind voice and smile, she was loved by everyone Why are you being so kind to someone like me? Do you intend on pitying a lioness who’s inferior to you? Embracing the abject me She whispered “You are more wonderful than anyone else.” Tears spilled out Even if all the people in the world Scorned and mocked me There’s someone who needs me With only that, I am happy The two of us rushed from the pride, and started living in town It’s an unfamiliar life, but if we’re together it’s alright The servants of a mighty lion’s wife That was the work we chose for a living One day on the grounds we happened upon a handsome, blue furred man The meeting between he and her derailed everything He was the ruler of a country across the ocean, and, loving her deeply He refused the marriage proposal of a princess in the neighbouring country The country was engulfed in the horrors of war The decree the princess made: “All of the green furred women, Kill them.” Everyone, everyone was lost forever Except the white furred me I should have died in her place Why, why? “I’m sorry for being alive.”, before I knew it that was my catchphrase Mine was a dull life of saying nothing but complaints I began my new livelihood in a small pride’s church I heard a rumour on the wind that in the revolution, the Princess died I met her, near the church She had collapsed and I saved her, that was the beginning Before I knew it the two of us were getting along well But just about everything between me and her was different In the night confessional when no one was around By chance I heard her confession Ah, what does this mean? She is certainly The Daughter of Evil At a small river on the outskirts of town She is standing alone From behind I draw near From my front paws I took out My claws, pointed it at the Princess’s back And raised it high I have an apology I must make to you In the end I didn’t remove your enemy That lioness is the old me, a very very solitary person To carry on living by yourself, that’s very lonely She who could do nothing Became a little more skilful in her cooking Today’s treat, brioche Is very deliciously baked That moment at that beach For an instant I saw an illusion Who in the world Was that lion, I wonder? Category:Songs Category:The Lion King: Story of Evil